Warm Me Up
by MegaKat
Summary: Couldn't resist a blanket scenario when I realized I'd never written one. This was supposed to be a Piccolo x Usagi thing but I got roped into doing everyone's favorite couple. Enjoy!


**Ok, we all know what the blanket scenario is, and this is my super smutty Trunks/Usagi get together take on it. Enjoy!**

"Damned wind."

Well, it wasn't so much the wind that was the problem; Trunks didn't have a problem flying in it, but with the way it was blowing the snow around, causing whiteout conditions, he couldn't see shit. Warming himself with his ki, he let the wind buffet him around in the air for a short time while he tried to get his bearings, focusing on the kis nearest to him in order to locate his mother or Gohan.

His one-armed mentor was still a long ways away, and his mother was back home, directly to the east. "Damn if I didn't get turned around," he sighed. Trunks tied his long hair back as he turned in the right direction and was about to head the other way until he felt another ki just below him. It was unlike any energy signature he'd ever felt before… but it was fading fast. _Must be someone caught in the blizzard, _he thought as he descended rapidly, focusing even more sharply on the dying ki as he drew closer.

He was surprised when he found an actual cabin, but after some thought he realized that no one would have survived even five minutes out in the storm without some sort of shelter unless they had the proper gear or knew how to use their ki to warm them.

The lavender-haired Saiyan closed the door behind him as quickly as he opened it in an attempt to keep from letting a ton of snow in, but the wind pushed in a nice little drift anyway. It was dim in the one-windowed cabin, so dim that Trunks couldn't see the owner of the fading ki. "Hello?" Hearing no answer, he strode across only room to find a large comforter in a corner with a lump beneath it—the only kind of lump that was caused by a body in the fetal position. "Hey, wake up!" Trunks snapped as he shook the form. "Can you hear me!? Hey!"

"Fuck," he whispered when there was still only silence. "What was it Mother said about hypothermia?" He muttered to himself as he drew back the quilt. All thoughts of science class left him as he met a set of half-open blue eyes set in a heart shaped-face that was surrounded by a golden halo of hair… and he felt a fluttering tug in his lower belly. "Oh… oh, _shit_," he sputtered as he felt his inner beast rising up inside of him—just as his Mother had also warned him about years ago, the moment he'd begun Saiyan puberty and battled through his first burning. "Ok, Trunks… worry about all that later," he chastised himself. "Body heat. Body heat is the trick."

Ignoring his own shivers as he stripped off his clothing, he eventually settled in next to the body of his beast's true mate and yelped at the sensation of her ice-cold skin against his balls. "Dear GODS! Cold! Cold cold COLD!" Once he was over that, Trunks rolled them up in the blanket taco-style, drawing the thick patchwork over their heads and tucking it around them tightly. It was pitch beneath it, but he solved that with his ki, keeping it low so as not to damage her slightly frost-bitten hands and ears. Her lips were blue, too, and he rolled his eyes when his beast suggested kissing them to warm them up. "Shut the fuck up," he muttered, despite the fact that he was letting his inner Saiyan take over to unbutton her sweater, and only because skin-to-skin contact would do the job of warming her a lot faster than the way she was currently dressed.

Trunks heard a soft rumbling the moment her bare breasts were pressed tightly to his muscled chest, and he blushed and groaned at the same time. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He hissed at his beast, who'd started purring as it worked on the button and fly of her jeans. "She's fucking dying and you're thinking about mating!?" He snorted. "Seriously?"

He and his beast grumbled at each other for another minute or two while he managed to get off her shoes and pants without lifting the edge of the blanket, but the moment his bare groin was pressed to her panties he felt himself respond a little and he groaned in frustration. "Can we save it for when she's _warm_?" He asked the beast aloud, cursing the fact that he never wore underwear.

_ "Just like your father," his mother had chuckled. "Vegeta actually laughed at me once when I asked why I never saw any boxers in the wash… that was before we got together, you know. Then after… well… let's just say that your father was the god of going commando. He claimed that it was a lot easier to get to the punch like that. Saiyan males," she chuckled. "I know for a fact that Gohan doesn't wear any, either. I swear, I think an aversion to tightie-whities is embedded in your damned genetic code."_

"I hope you're laughing your fucking ass off from the past, Father," Trunks growled. "Oh yes… I'm sure he'd find this fucking _hilarious_." Making a mental note to slap his father upside the head the next time he visited the past, Trunks sighed and buried his face in the woman's golden hair, drawing in her scent just as Vegeta had told him to when Trunks had asked him about Saiyan mating urges. Sure enough it calmed him, and he allowed his beast to continue to purr as he placed her frostnipped hands between their chests to warm them and wrapped himself tightly around her. "Wake up," he urged after a few minutes, sensing that her ki was growing just a little stronger.

Deciding that it was safe to use just a little more of his own energy to warm her, Trunks stopped shivering and relaxed as his glow warmed him as well. It also gave him a better look at her and he sighed in sheer awe at her angelic beauty. His intended's skin was creamy and flawless, her lips still a little blue but slowly reverting to a lovely shade of pink, and her long-lashed eyelids had slipped shut to cover the gorgeous eyes he'd gotten a glimpse of. And that hair… he couldn't get over how long it was or how soft it felt and how good it smelled. The scent reminded him of a warm summer night under the stars, and he breathed it in once more to calm his beast as it rose up again.

Twenty minutes passed like that before she finally stirred, and Trunks gently hushed her when she whimpered and squirmed and nearly shoved the blanket off of them. "The blanket's trapping the heat from my ki, so don't move, my angel. Shh… it's ok. You're safe." She seemed to relax a little at that, shivering as he pressed her even tighter to him. "Still cold?" A little nod against his shoulder made him slowly begin to rub at her back and shoulders, and he inwardly sighed as he remembered his mother telling him to rub the chest. "Not getting fresh, alright?" Slipping a calloused hand between them, he moved it under and between her breasts as he tried his best not to directly touch them, using just a little more ki… until she flinched and pulled back instinctively. "Too hot?"

A nod and another shiver made him lower his power back to where it had been before, but he went rigid when he felt her pulse and breathing slowing down. "Your core temperature's still too low, angel. No, no… don't go to sleep, sweetie. Wake up… open your eyes… that's it," he whispered encouragingly, brushing his fingers down her cheek as he gazed into those crystal blue orbs. A chuckle escaped his lips when he felt her flinch again, this time in reaction to feeling the same pull he'd experienced when he'd first met her gaze. "Do you know what that means, sweetheart?" Wide eyes and a timid nod answered him, and Trunks couldn't stop himself from bending his head to brush his lips over hers. "Don't worry, angel… I'm more concerned with getting you warm right now… though my beast keeps suggesting friction," he added with a little roll of his eyes.

"So sleepy…"

If Trunks had been human he wouldn't have understood those barely uttered words, but he did and began rubbing at her chest again, no longer concerned with trying to keep his hands in platonic areas. "Don't go to sleep," he ordered firmly. "You might not wake up. Keep talking, alright? What's your name?"

It took a long minute, but she finally licked her slightly chapped lips and answered. "Usagi…" Her hand pressed to his chest after another minute. "Trunks… Saiyan…"

"That's right, sweetheart, very good. How do you know I'm Saiyan? Hell, how did you know about the pull? Very few know the nuances of Saiyan courtship outside of my family."

"Lunarian," she breathed sleepily, pressing his hand to her chest once more. "Past life…" Usagi licked her lips once more and swallowed. "Thirsty…"

"Thank the gods I always carry a canteen and some food," Trunks replied, digging around blindly behind him for the item tied to his sword sheath. "Here," he instructed gently, rolling onto his back and tugging her up so that her head rested on his chest. "Drink, my little moon goddess. Slowly," he reminded her. "I've got some chapstick too, if you want."

Usagi gave him a weak nod as she carefully sucked some water into her mouth and swallowed, nursing at the opening of the canteen like a fragile newborn. She let him cap it eventually and slumped down on top of him, her energy spent just from the effort of lifting her head, but she sighed with pleasure as she felt him applying the balm to her dry lips. "Thanks…"

"Usagi, I don't want to scare you, but your ki is fading," Trunks whispered fearfully. "My mother called it 'rewarming shock' in science class."

"I know… sorry…"

Those three words were spoken so calmly that Trunks's beast roared a little at them; oh hell no, she was not just going to accept death lightly! "I won't let you die; do you understand me, Usagi?" His inner Saiyan grunted. "So wake up before I have to do something you won't be happy about."

"Can't… sorry…" Usagi's eyes fluttered shut and he felt her go limp against him, her breathing shallow and labored.

If he could have even stopped his beast he wouldn't have; Trunks was not going to let his mate die so soon after finding her, before he'd even had the chance to find a little happiness in his war-ravaged world. His teeth sank into the shoulder just below his mouth without warning, his purr jerking as it increased in volume and his body tightened at the sheer pleasure rolling right through him. "Mmm… tastes even better than I thought it would," he murmured as he removed his teeth from her flesh, his tongue travelling over the fresh wound. "Wake up," he ordered, giving her a little jolt through the brand-new half-bond. He didn't even give her a chance to speak before pressing his shoulder to her mouth. "Bite down," he commanded. "It'll tie our life forces and you can draw off of mine to survive. Do it _now_," he added when he felt a very faint protest in the back of her mind.

Usagi's eyes cracked open slightly when he shook her a little roughly. "Wha…?"

"Bite my shoulder," he urged her, unable to stop his beast as his lips began to leisurely wander her cool throat. "As hard as I bit yours, sweetheart… you need to draw blood. Just do it," he added when he sensed another protest forming in her mind. "It'll make you feel better, I promise… and then we can focus on using a little friction to get your core temperature up."

The sweet warmth radiating from her bleeding shoulder roused her just enough to open her mouth and bite down, but she was so weak that she couldn't even bruise him. "You tried… it's ok, Trunks…"

"Here," he grunted. "I don't know if this will work but I'm willing to try it." Reaching behind him, Trunks unsheathed his sword and slid it over his shoulder without a hint of hesitation, leaving an open cut four inches long. "Put your teeth in the wound and bite," he directed. "We'll try for a better mating mark later." For a split second he wondered if that was even going to work, but the moment he felt her teeth sinking into his flesh he groaned in ecstasy and clutched at her tightly.

Apparently that had worked and counted towards the full mating bond; he felt their minds joining as she sucked gently at the mark her top teeth had inflicted, and he could sense his life force already trying to supplement her own. "That's it, angel… very, very good…"

Trunks had been rock-hard and ready to claim her since the moment he'd bitten her, but this was pushing him right to the edge and his beast was in total control as he clamped down on her mark again and moaned loudly as he came, his hand slipping between her legs in an attempt to give her the same level of pleasure. He heard her gasp as he stroked the cotton concealing her core, pressing his fingers against her clit as he moved them over the cloth. "Time for friction," he growled seductively. "I don't think I could stop myself if I even wanted to," he admitted, "so just hold still and enjoy it, _r'sha_."

"Trunks?" Her voice came out as a whimper as she felt him touching her where no man had gone before, but before she could speak again his lips had captured hers in a kiss so hot and raw that her toes were curling and she was automatically opening to his questing tongue.

_Just come for me, angel, _he groaned softly through the bond, his own body tightening once more as her hands began to timidly explore the rippling muscles of his chest and stomach. He'd been actively resisting his beast up until that moment, but when one of her hands slid down to stroke him so lightly and shyly that he barely felt it, he lost complete and total control of his inner Saiyan. Her panties were gone in that instant, evaporated in one brief pulse of his ki, and Trunks slid down to part her folds and immediately take her clit between his lips.

Usagi cried out deliriously at the first firm suck, her hips bucking instinctively as her hands gripped his hair and her legs wrapped around his shoulders. The pleasure was white-hot, searing, and so intense that her mind went utterly blank as she came after less than thirty seconds of that treatment, and she was still floating on a tsunami of pleasure as a growling mouth claimed her own aggressively. _Please, _she thought in a trembling whisper. The princess of the moon felt a need rising up in her as one of his hands traced her still-bleeding mark, but she was clueless as to what it was that she was aching for. _Almost… almost __**hurts**__…_ she whimpered.

"I have what you need, _r'sha_," Trunks growled, the sound of his voice almost as low as the deep, rich purr rolling from his chest. "And it's really going to warm you up."

Usagi's head tipped back and she bared her throat to him, unaware of what a delightfully submissive move that was to the animal lurking inside of him as she hooked a leg around his waist and instinctively raised her hips. She hadn't a clue what she wanted, but her body knew all too well and was more than happy to take over for her brain. "Please," she practically sobbed, followed by a soft cry when she felt his teeth bury themselves in her shoulder again.

"Relax," he ordered gruffly, sounding more like his father than he'd ever know as he pressed the head of his cock into her slick heat. "Hold still," he added when she squirmed. When she lifted her hips again he smoothly pinned her beneath him and pressed forward until he felt resistance. Trunks and his beast both groaned happily at the feeling of her intact virginity; he would be the only man she'd ever know, and she'd be _his_. Totally, completely _his_.

Unable to even process a thought that it might be a good idea to stop, Trunks's beast bit down on her shoulder a third before surging forward; even as his beast saw through nothing but a red haze of sheer lust, it was still trying to hurt her as little as possible. "Relax," he purred before sucking on the bite as she flexed around him, her nails digging into his arm and back as she whimpered at the pain between her thighs. "My first time, too," he added after two whole minutes of simply kissing and worshiping her gently. "It won't take me long, so just don't tense up, _r'sha_… try to come with me if you can…"

With that last statement Trunks flexed his hips once and moaned loudly at the sheer tsunami of ecstasy washing through him. His beast was right; he was _not_ going to last long at all, despite that fact that her bite to his shoulder had made him already come once. "I'll make it up to you, I swear it my angel," he rasped out hoarsely.

Usagi managed to relax a little as she felt him stiffen in her arms, softly moaning her name when he spilled his seed inside of her. "It's alright," she breathed. Her brain still wasn't working as it should have been, but she was coherent enough to know what had happened beneath that patchwork quilt.

Keeping her encased in the warmth of his body, Trunks shuddered and trembled, but not from the cold outside of the blanket. "I'm sorry if I hurt you; my inner Saiyan completely overrode control of my body," he whispered into her hair as he slowly drew in her scent. He blinked in surprise to hear her chuckle, the vibration of it running through him to arouse him a little despite the fact that he'd just satisfied his lust. "What's funny, angel?"

"At least I'm warm."

**Mmm… I'd be VERY happy to be warm as well! :D Also, new fic is up! Go read Forbidden Fruit, and then go read AnaFrost's fic, The Crowning Curse! It's AWESOME!**


End file.
